The Lion King 3 Kovu and Kiara's Turn Away
by TLK Vitani Fan
Summary: Sorry for the long wait on this story. Anyway this story is about if Kovu had become evil after war again and follow in his mother and father's footsteps. Enjoy! Rated T for character deaths.


**Kiara and Kovu's Turn Away Part 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King, but I do own Spotty, Nura, Tiaka, Tifa, Lazy-Eye, Scruffy, Beauty-Spot.

One afternoon in the Pridelands, after the ambush, Kovu got his scar and went into the Pridelands. Simba there banished Kovu and he ran away.

Kiara was heartbroken so she ran far away. Zira and her evil pride went to the Pridelands and attacked!

The battle was short but no lionesses were killed! Kiara and Kovu jumped in and Kiara ended the battle. Zira was angry and got her revenge.

She lunged herself at the king Simba but missed and hit Kiara. The two lionesses tumbled down a cliff. King Simba and Kovu were very worried about Kiara.

Simba was brave enough to jump down the cliff carefully to save his daughter. Zira was holding on for dear life. "Zira give me your paw!" Kiara cried.

"Ahh!" Zira tried to reach but she couldn't. "AHHHHHHHH!" Zira cried again. Then she fell in the raging water. Kiara gasped at what she was seeing.

"Daddy I tried" said Kiara sadly when King Simba reached for his daughter.

Simba pulled his daughter up the cliff and Kovu and the others were relieved that she was alright. Kovu was a bit sad that his mother died.

He tried to not think about that moment. The two prides returned to Pride Rock. Kovu was getting a funny feeling that he was going to turn back to his original self…evil!

He was now mad that Kiara had killed his mother. Kovu thought out loud," Kiara should be blamed for this to happen! I should go check with Vitani about this."

Kiara first walked over to Kiara and smiled evilly at her. "Kovu, why are you looking at me like that? Are you evil or something?" she asked confused.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that my mother was meant to be killed and I am very proud of you." Kovu lied. No one knows he lied.

Kiara smiled and gave him a wink. The next morning, Kovu gathered up the lionesses for the morning hunt.

There were 13 lionesses in all including now which is the queen of the Pridelands, Kiara. She was very happy that morning.

"Ahh now is the perfect time to let the pride hunt." breathed Simba. "What, KIARA!" Simba yelled. "Kiara what are you doing in the hunting group?" Simba yelled again.

"Former King Simba Kiara is now part of the hunting group. You said I was in charge right? So I taught Kiara how to hunt a few days ago and she is an expert at it right now!" answered Kovu happily.

Simba was shocked. Then he thanked King Kovu and went inside the den to do some work.

Then Kovu decided to start his evil plan! He hid behind some bushes and waited for someone to approach. Just then, a lioness named Dotty appeared.

Kovu made his move and pounced on her without a sound. "HELP! Somebody help me!" Dotty yelled with anger and pain. No one heard her so she tried to escape herself.

But, Kovu griped her leg tightly. Without sound Kovu sunk his teeth into Dotty's neck and she died instantly!

Another lioness that was not far away at all saw Kovu and Dotty. Kovu suddenly realized someone was spying at him. He turned and looked. He saw the lioness named Nura!

Kovu quickly chased after her. Kovu caught her and slashed at her throat to kill her quicker.

"HELP!" Nura cried softly. She was running out of breath!

Simba went up on top of Pride Rock and saw blood! "Oh no! Is there another villain?" he said loudly. Simba quickly ran to the blood area.

There he yelled," Kovu what are you doing?"

Kovu looked shocked and thought," How did Simba find me?" He didn't say it to Simba. Kovu quickly finished off Nura and responded.

"If you must know Simba, I am evil again! How dare you fight my mother! Your precious daughter killed her! She should be punished!" Kovu yelled angrily.

"I thought you could be trusted! You're nothing but SCAR! My old uncle is just like YOU!" Simba yelled.

Kovu didn't stay. He ran off without answering. After awhile, Kovu bumped into 2 lionesses hunting, Tiaka and Tifa. Kovu quickly managed to KILL Tifa without Tiaka noticing.

Tiaka was a lioness with light blue eyes and a creamy brownish underbelly. Kovu also liked her. So he couldn't kill her.

Simba soon found the loss of the lionesses and mourned with his pride. Simba tried to find Kovu and kill him. But he couldn't because he was in the Outlands in a far away cave.

Meanwhile Kovu found a lioness alone who hasn't returned with the pride named Spotty. He snuck up on her and pounced!

The lioness roared so loudly that Simba could hear it. "Everyone there is a lioness in trouble. That might be Kovu trying to kill again! Let's move everyone!" Simba yelled loudly for all to hear.

After awhile the roaring died down when Simba and his pride arrived. All they could see was the dead lioness' body. "Oh no they've killed her. Killed Spotty my friend!" cried Vitani sobbing.

Kovu had escaped from Simba's tracks again! This time they heard a roar again! "HELP HELP! Somebody save me from Kovu!" cried a lioness called Lazy-Eye.

"Were coming hold on!" cried Simba loudly enough for the whole Outlands to hear and echo.

Kovu smiled evilly and slashed at her throat managing to dodge Lazy-Eye's attack. Simba then arrived and said." Stand back Kovu! You are no match for ME!"

Kovu then slashed so hard on Lazy-Eye that blood came rushing out immediately and she died.

"Kovu you are no longer aloud in the Pridelands. You cannot step in the borders! No more food or water for you AGAIN! Until you become you old self again!" said Simba angrily.

Kovu then launched at Scruffy and Beauty-Spot, Hoping to kill both of them. Simba jumped on Kovu and sunk his teeth into his neck.

Luckily, his mane was too thick so Simba ended up with fur in his mouth. He tried to stop him from killing his 2 lionesses but was too late.

Later at home, Simba told his 4 lionesses including Kiara to beware of Kovu. Later Simba talked with Kiara. "Kiara no more hunts for you. I want you to not go anywhere without any of the lionesses!"

"But dad, I want to go by myself to talk with Kovu. Maybe he will change his mind and forgive me and himself for becoming evil." Kiara said sadly.

"Kiara, you will not go anywhere without any of us and because Kovu might try to kill you! Please Kiara you have to stay protected. Remember what happened when your brother went alone by himself?" Simba said angrily.

"Dad I am leaving these lands FOREVER just to find Kovu!" Kiara cried sobbing very hard. Then she left the Pridelands in the hole she made a few years ago just to find Kovu.

**So, how did you like this chapter? Sorry for the long wait if I told you about this. Please review my story and wait for more chapters!**


End file.
